Reminisensi
by Chilla
Summary: Ia terpana—sebelum sesaat kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menelusup di dadanya. Lilin di atas kue bolu kacang merah itu kini telah mati. / For Sasori's birthday.


Iris hazelnya terdiam menatap langit-langit di atasnya. Tanpa suara.

Ia hampir dapat merasakan linen halus berwarna putih yang sempurna tanpa lekukan kusut sama sekali itu bergesekan dengan kulit kayunya. Mengusap halus setiap_ inchi_ pipinya yang terasa kebas._ Tak apa_—sensor peraba di kulitnya memang telah mati sejak dulu. Dan yang tersisa hanya sekelumit memori tentang samar sentuhan jemari hangat yang dulu pernah diterimanya, tepukan lembut di kepala sebagai tanda pujian—atau rengkuhan pelan bila ia tengah sakit atau dalam keadaan tak mengenakkan.

Meski yang terasa hanya hampa—rasanya ia masih dapat merasakan hangatnya ruangan, lembutnya seprai linen putih yang menguarkan bau katun, atau rasa nyaman ketika kulitnya bergesekan dengan kain sejuk itu.

Tapi untuk saat ini, meski hanya sekadar delusi—_itu sudah cukup_.

* * *

**Reminisensi**

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Rate: K+

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

.

.

_If I recall them one by one, I thought I understood all of them_

_But, my words began to fade, right next to me_

_A night without answer, a fragment of warmth, and a faraway yearning, _

_I live just by repeating those.._

_.  
_

(**No Regret Life – Nakushita Kotoba**)

* * *

.

.

Wanita tua itu menatap sebuah pigura foto tua di tangannya.

Selembar gambar lama. _Hangat_. Terlupakan.

Rasanya ia masih mengingat dengan jelas memori saat foto itu diabadikan. Dirinya yang berdiri sabar sambil tersenyum pada momen singkat itu, suara anak kecil yang berceloteh antusias seraya tertawa riang, bertanya ini-itu pada dua orang lainnya yang lebih dewasa—Ayah dan Ibunya.

Rasanya, suara tawa yang polos—riang tanpa beban itu baru terdengar kemarin.

Rasanya, ia masih dapat mendengar gumam celoteh anak itu—yang bergema sayup-sayup di sudut ruang tamu rumahnya yang kini hampa tanpa suara. Bagai ruang tanpa kaca.

"_Nenek, lihat apa yang aku buat! Bagus, kan?"_

Rasanya baru kemarin ia melihat wajah kecil itu tersenyum lebar dengan secercah rasa bangga—akan suatu karya yang berhasil diselesaikannya.

Tapi ketika ia membuka mata lagi, yang ada hanya ruang tamu redup yang kosong tanpa suara. Tak ada suara tawa, tak ada senyum lebar dengan mata sayu yang berbinar, tak ada celotehan antusias yang bertanya akan macam-macam hal.

Tak ada anak kecil itu lagi.

Jemari tuanya menggenggam erat pigura lama di tangannya, sebelum kemudian matanya terasa berkaca-kaca. Sebuah rasa sesak yang pedih menyeruak di hatinya—ditemani hening yang menusuk.

Sejurus kemudian, kaca yang melapisi pigura itu pun basah oleh tetesan air yang jatuh perlahan dari atasnya.

* * *

Sunyi. Beberapa helai daun kemerahan dari sebuah pohon maple yang tumbuh di sisi jalan itu gugur jatuh satu-persatu dihembus angin. Salah satu di antara mereka jatuh di dekat kaki laki-laki berambut merah—terlindung di balik sebuah boneka _armor_—yang sekarang tengah lewat.

Ia terdiam. Menghentikan langkahnya sesaat untuk memandangi pemandangan puncak musim gugur yang tersaji di sekitarnya.

Sejuk. _Tenang_. Hampa.

Di lain pihak, suara langkah _partner_ berambut pirangnya bergema keras, memecah kesunyian di jalan sepi yang dihiasi pohon besar disana-sini itu.

"Indah ya, un."

Anggukan kecil sebagai respon. "Hm."

"Musim gugur sepertinya sudah hampir berakhir..sekarang minggu kedua bulan November. Sepertinya sebentar lagi musim dingin tiba, un. "

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya iris hazelnya yang sesekali bergerak mengikuti arah helai-helai daun itu. Keindahan sesaat yang langsung gugur dalam sekejap.

Bukan _seni_.

"Sasori _no Danna_, kau melamun terus daritadi. Ada apa, un?" tanya sang pemuda berambut pirang heran melihat tingkah _partner_-nya yang lebih tua itu daritadi. Memang ia bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara—tapi tak biasanya ia begitu pendiam seperti saat ini.

Jeda sesaat melingkupi suasana di antara kedua _partner_ sekaligus rekan dekat itu.

"Tak apa," balas pemuda yang lebih tua singkat. "Deidara, nanti malam kau cari penginapan. Tak usah kembali ke markas," ia membalikkan badannya, dan segera berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan yang dituju pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Eh..?" sela sang _partner_ kaget. "_Danna_ mau kemana, un?"

Tapi sang rekan yang lebih tua tak menghentikan langkahnya, dan terus berjalan. Daun-daun mapel berwarna kemerahan berhembus melewatinya, berguguran dilarut angin.

Sayup-sayup terdengar sebuah gumaman serak yang memecah skenario sunyi itu.

"Pergilah. Aku ada sedikit urusan malam ini." katanya tanpa menoleh. "Aku akan kembali besok pagi."

Dan sosok berambut merah yang tersembunyi di balik boneka _armor _itu pun kian menjauh, dan lenyap di antara guguran daun kemerahan yang jatuh dari rerimbunan pohon mapel di jalan sepi itu.

* * *

Wanita tua itu menatap sebuah pigura foto tua di tangannya. Diusapnya kaca pelindung pigura foto itu perlahan.

Bocah berambut merah yang ada di foto itu kini telah tepat berusia dua puluh delapan tahun hari ini.

"_Neechan.." _sebuah suara memanggilnya, memecah keheningan di ruang tamu itu. "Kau sudah memandangi foto itu dari tadi..hampir dua jam," sang adik menegurnya prihatin.

Wanita tua itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan tersenyum lirih.

"Ebizo," katanya setengah berbisik, "tahukah kau, hari ini.. ulang tahunnya yang keduapuluh delapan."

Sang adik mengambil tempat di seberang ruangan itu. "Aku tahu," balasnya perlahan.

"Tak terasa ya..rasaya baru _kemarin_ ia tersenyum meminta dibelikan permen olehku," kata wanita tua itu sambil memejamkan mata. "Hahaha, pasti sekarang ia sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang tampan seperti ayahnya, bukankah begitu Ebizo?" sambungnya sambil tertawa lirih.

Sang adik tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai respon.

Sunyi dan redup yang menusuk melingkupi ruang tamu sepi itu.

.

Sejurus kemudian, sang kakak beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan menghampiri meja kayu yang terletak di tengah ruangan itu. Sebuah kue bolu kacang merah manis yang tersaji di sebuah piring keramik kemerahan terdiam tanpa suara di atas meja itu.

Tak tersentuh.

Sang adik tahu, kalau sang kakak baru saja membuat kue itu barusan. Ia tahu, untuk siapa kue itu sebenarnya ditujukan. Meski ia ragu—

—ia mendapat perasaan kalau kakaknya itu sedang melakukan suatu hal yang sia-sia.

"Kelihatan enak 'kan, Ebizo?" katanya riang. Dikeluarkannya sebatang lilin kecil berwarna putih, dan ditancapkannya tepat di tengah-tengah kue bolu hangat itu. Ia terdiam, memandangi hasil karyanya barusan dengan puas.

Dikeluarkannya sekotak korek api dari sakunya, dan disulutnya sumbu lilin yang sengaja dibuat supaya terbakar dalam waktu yang sangat lama itu. Nyala api kecil yang redup segera menerangi sekelilingnya, menciptakan bayangan samar di atas permukaan kue yang masih hangat tadi.

"Ebizo," panggilnya segera setelah ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya barusan. Sang adik yang daritadi memerhatikan dalam diam di seberang ruangan tersentak sesaat.

"Ya, _Neechan?_"

"Aku mau tidur sekarang," katanya sambil berjalan menuju kamar. "Selamat malam."

Sejurus kemudian, terdengar suara pintu kamar yang ditutup. Meninggalkan sang adik yang masih larut terdiam dalam pikirannya, dan sebuah bolu kacang merah dengan nyala redup lilin di atasnya—terdiam tak tersentuh.

* * *

.

Rumah itu sepenuhnya sepi. Ia yakin kedua penghuninya sudah tertidur sepenuhnya sekarang.

Dengan sebuah langkah ringan ia melompat turun dari jendela. Tanpa suara. Untuk kali ini, ia sengaja tak memakai boneka _armor_-nya—karena sebuah alasan.

Dipandanginya kamar tanpa penghuni di hadapannya itu dengan ekspresi tak tertebak. Tak ada yang berubah dari ruangan yang dulu pernah ditempatinya itu. Seprai linen putih yang terhampar rapi dan bantal yang tertata apik tak tersentuh, terdiam tanpa suara di atas ranjang dingin itu.

Ia mendapat kesan kalau kamar itu rutin dibereskan setiap beberapa waktu sekali—seakan _menunggu _kepulangan pemiliknya.

Meski itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Ia berjalan menghampiri ranjang itu, dan jemarinya sesaat kemudian bergerak sendiri—meraih sebuah benda dari kayu yang terletak di atas dipan ranjang itu.

Dalam hati, ia sendiri tak tahu apa alasannya melakukan hal tadi. Sepenuhnya di luar keinginan sadarnya.

Dipandanginya benda yang kini tergenggam di tangannya itu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Sebuah pigura foto. Iris hazel itu sekilas terlihat menerawang jauh. Sejurus kemudian, jemarinya bergerak, menelusuri setiap _inchi _dari kaca pelindung itu perlahan, rasa sesak yang aneh menyelinap di dada kosongnya.

Bodoh.

Ia menggelengkan kepala perlahan, berusaha mengusir kilasan memori yang mendadak bermunculan di otaknya—bagai film hitam putih yang terus menerus diputar tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Bodoh. _Emosi tak berguna.._

Dipandanginya pigura tua di tangannya itu sekali lagi, di bawah cahaya redup yang menerangi kamar sunyi itu. Untuk sejenak—ia merasa waktu terhenti.

Dan bukan seorang kriminal berjubah hitam dengan corak awan kemerahan yang sekarang terlintas di memori akan dirinya kini—melainkan sesosok anak laki-laki berambut merah yang tengah menatap sedih.

Ke arahnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Selesai.**

.

* * *

**Epilog:**

Pagi baru saja tiba di desa yang sepenuhnya diliputi pasir itu. Sesosok wanita tua baru saja bangun dari tidurnya—dan membuka jendela yang terletak di samping ranjang untuk membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk. Entah kenapa, sebuah perasaan lega dan hangat yang aneh menyambutnya begitu ia bangun pagi ini.

Ia tak tahu alasannya kenapa.

Ia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di sebelah dapur. Di perjalanan, ia melintasi sebuah ruangan kamar yang sangat dikenalnya—yang baru dirapikannya kemarin sore. Pintu ruangan kosong itu separuh terbuka.

Langkahnya terhenti. Mendadak ia teringat sesuatu.

'_Bukankah aku sudah menutup rapat lagi pintu kamar ini sehabis merapikannya kemarin—?'_

Ia masih ingat betul. Dirasakannya sesuatu yang janggal—entah apa—dan ia tergoda untuk masuk ke kamar itu, sekadar mengecek untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Tak ada yang berubah dari kamar itu. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia terkesiap—ketika pandangannya terhenti pada sesuatu yang terletak di atas seprai linen putih pelapis ranjang itu.

Beberapa helai rambut berwarna kemerahan tergeletak diam di sela-sela lekukan seprai linen putih itu, yang kini telah kusut di beberapa bagiannya. Seakan baru saja ada seseorang yang berbaring di atasnya sebelumnya—

Ia tercekat.

_Tak mungkin.._

.

Dan ketika ia melintasi ruang tamu sembari memikirkan kejadian janggal yang terjadi di ruangan yang dimasukinya sebelumnya, matanya terhenti pada kue bolu kacang merah buatannya kemarin—yang anehnya kini telah bergeser dari tempatnya di tengah meja, dan berpindah ke pinggir.

Ia terpana—sebelum sesaat kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menelusup di dadanya.

.

.

Lilin di atas kue bolu kacang merah itu kini telah mati.

* * *

.

.

**Tamat.**

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Seharusnya fanfiksi ini di-_publish _pada tanggal 8 November kemarin, tapi tertunda karena suatu alasan. **Kritik atau pendapat tentang cerita kecil ini, jika berkenan? :)**


End file.
